


Book Commentary: The Oracle Betrayed

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [31]
Category: The Oracle Trilogy - Catherine Fisher
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Oracle Betrayed

  * So, in this weird interlude? thing?, the god is talking to himself, has a weird dream about the water goddess, and doesn’t know who he is (?).
  * Mirany’s the main girl, and her best friend is Chryse?
  * The Speaker for the God and Argelin are apparently important, and… the Archon is… an old man?
  * The Speaker’s name is apparently Hermia.
  * I’m getting vague Greek vibes from this?
  * A girl called Alana died, and Mirany got promoted to Alana’s position in the Archon’s Nine. I guess that’s why Mirany’s the one about to encounter the Oracle?
  * Hermia speaks the god’s language, is the only one who can, and is supposed to be asking for rain to end the long drought. If Hermia’s the only one who’s supposed to be able to speak the god’s language, how’s anyone sure what exactly she’s really asking for? Like, is she hiding her greed by doing that? It’s early in the book, but I’m getting bitchy vibes from her already.
  * Wait, hold up… Mirany’s got doubts about the god’s existence? _She’s an atheist (or at least agnostic) and has a job as one of the god’s high priestesses?_
  * And now these scorpions are having a death match in Mirany’s bowl to prove themselves as the Oracle. Or something.
  * OK, so, this Rhetia girl is one of the other girls in the Nine who Mirany beat out for the promotion? I’m getting mean girl vibes from her already.
  * So, wait, the whole time, this was part of the Archon’s funeral procession? OK…
  * The scorpion’s actually the temporary vessel for the god? Or is about to be, since the Archon’s not quite dead yet (and he’s at the end of his tenure as the god’s vessel)?
  * And apparently the Archon’s trusting Mirany with some secret message. Which means he’s probably got some suspicions about Something Going On.
  * With the Archon’s death comes… maybe rain.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
